Be Careful What You Wish For: Book 2
by Khemet-Egyptian Vampire
Summary: A Yami... "I've been known as Yami..." A protector of a tortured soul... "But I was never hurt like that..." Who's strong arms were wrapped around the "Hikari"... "Who ever said it was you?..." As death engulfed...


**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape or form.**  
_**Hey, well, here's the second book in Be Careful What You Wish For. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

**Khemet's P.O.V (The H is silent!)**

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

A dark pool formed on a sandstone floor, staining moon pale skin, and sticking to dark, scarlet-wine red hair. Black pointed fangs peeked out from under chapped lips as deep, heavy breathing echoed like the muffled beat of a drum.

"_If you really wish to protect such a child, you'll need to give me something in payment. Are you truly so willing?"_

_Drip_

_Drip_

"_**Yes**__."_

_Burning, tearing, and screaming, that was all she remembered as the chains wrapped around her thin figure. But all she saw were a pair of eyes. Innocent, curious eyes, that suddenly darkened with despair as the women whom had given the world such a wonderful child let out a shuddering breath, whispering one word, one name, before going limp._

_She remembered the pain of the piercing spikes as they ripped out the one thing that made her like any other human. Her soul._

_She felt the change of her skin as though someone was slicing it off with a jagged edged knife, peeling away the cinnamon tanned and leaving ivory smooth. She felt the pain as clumps of her original night black hair were ripped out of her head and new strands pricked out of her skull like pin needles. She remembered the freezing chill of the shadows that tainted her conscience. Felt the strain of muscles and veins as her body tried to accommodate her new self._

_She remembered all that pain, every second of it, but all she saw were those eyes, all she heard was the whispered promise she made to the woman, who had given her a home and love one's, and who had given the world such a beautiful pair of eyes. A promise she swore on the River Nile to keep. A promise she traded her human soul for the power to do so. Protect. Protect the child whose eyes, smile, and heart captured her own, locked it in an iron cage._

_She will protect that child, even if she had to become a creature of the night, and feast on the sweet nectar that keeps mortals alive to do so._

_So she traded her soul for the power to protect... And with it she gained two new identities. One to hold in warm memory and one to quake in fear of._

"_You shall no longer be known by your mother given name. A new one for which you shall be called after the desert land you rule, of which shall be held in the hearts of loved ones. Another for which shall be of darkness, to fear and dread shall one betray or cause harm. Along with these items, I grant you the powers of which you wanted."_

And with that the voice vanished leaving behind three items as promised.

One was a layered, gold necklace with a Topaz stone in the middle, another an orchid mask in the shape of half a heart with a golden eye of Wadjet, and the last a solid circlet. It was half gold and half orchid with four sky blue beads hanging down from the middle.

Two names were ingrained on the circlet.

On the Orchid side in demonic script:_** Keket**_. A name of darkness which the thirteen year old was not proud of.

On the golden side in the mysterious, beautiful, and powerful language of the gods was the name of which the girl hoped people would always remember her by: _**Khemet**_.

_Drip_

_Splash_

Olive green eyes shot open, showing slitted pupils, much like a cat's, and where normal humans would have whites, the girl had darks.

She pushed herself off the bloody ground, picked up the items, and clipped them on, with the mask going on the right side of her face.

She dragged her spent and broken body to the single window, stretched out her back, neck, and wings, and with a screech to the burgundy night, took off to the looming palace where the child she gave away everything for slept in a bed worthy of royalty.

* * *

I shot up in bed, a thin coat of sweat blanketing me. I rubbed my forehead and temples, trying to relieve the headache that was starting to form. I was breathing deeply when my door creaked open.

"Khemet?" A timid, young boy's voice rushed to my ears.

I took one more deep breath before putting on a calming smile.

"Yes, Yami? What is it?" I asked.

Yami walked slowly to my bedside and climbed onto my lap.

"I heard you screaming a bit and got worried." He said.

I wasn't shocked that he heard. I ruffled his hair and pulled him towards me.

"I'm fine, Kitty." I said in a joking tone.

"Don't call me Kitty!" He said, raising his small five-year-old fist but his crismon-amethyst eyes were filled with relief.

I chuckled and wrapped him tighter in my arms.

"_I made a promise that_ _night to protect you._" I thought as I remembered the dream/memory, looking down at Yami.

"_I'll always protect you_."


End file.
